


The Greatest Love Story of All Time

by DaintyCrow



Series: The Greatest Love Story - Translation [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, Spoilers, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste Mal treffen sie sich an den Docks. Das zweite Mal, hat Matt ein Kind in seinen Armen. Ein blinder Selbstjustizler und ein tauber Bogenschütze – das wird die größte Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01x01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greatest Love Story of All Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076275) by [Sselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene). 



> Nicht das geringste gehört mir, nicht einmal die Idee.  
> Ich bedanke mich erneut für die Erlaubnis, was das Übersetzen angeht, und hoffe irgendwem gefällt es :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Mal, als sie sich treffen, sind sie an den Docks.

Sie treffen sich an den Docks, ein Glücksfall (der einzige in ihrem Leben).  
Matt _weiß_ , dass sich da ein vierter Mann von hinten nähert, während er mit den anderen Beschäftigt ist, aber er weiß auch, dass er keine Möglichkeit hat, den Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu umgehen, zu dem der Mann ansetzt – doch dann saust etwas durch die Luft (ein … Pfeil?) und der Mann fällt.  
Ein wenig später, liegen alle Männer am Boden, einige wegen Pfeilen und Bogenhieben, einige wegen Schlägen und Tritten.  
„Guter Job“, sagt der Bogenschütze. „Ich bin Hawkeye.“  
„Falls Sie mir gerade Ihre Hand anbieten ich kann sie nicht sehen, ich bin blind.“  
„Es ist sehr dunkel hier-“, sagt Hawkeye. Matt versteht nicht, warum das eine Rolle spielt, bis der Satz vollständig ist. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, was Sie sagen. Ich kann nicht- ich- ich bin taub, und ich habe mein Hörgerät nicht hier.“  
Ein blinder Selbstjustizler und ein tauber Bogenschütze.  
Das wird die größte Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten werden.


	2. 01x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das zweite Mal, als sie sich treffen, hat Matt ein Kind in seinen Armen.

Das Kind ist verängstigt und sein Herzschlag hallt in der Stille der Nacht wieder, klingt in seinen Ohren nach, übertönt alle anderen Geräusche.  
Zumindest ist das, wie er sich selbst rechtfertigt, als er das Geräusch einer Waffe hört, die geladen wird, und er versteht, dass er nicht die Zeit oder Mittel zum reagieren hat. Er kann das Kind nur näher an sich ziehen, ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper beschützen. Er wartet mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf den brennenden Schmerz einer Schussverletzung – aber dann ist dort ein bekanntes Geräusch, das Zischen eines Pfeils, und ein Körper stürzt zu Boden.  
„Teufel“, begrüßt ihn die bekannte Stimme des Bogenschützen.  
„Hawkeye“, antwortet er. „Ich bin normalerweise besser darin“, fügt er danach noch hinzu, ziemlich dämlich.  
„Besser als das und du wirst die Welt noch ganz alleine retten“, sagt Hawkeye lachend.  
Und schließlich lächelt Matt.


	3. 01x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das dritte Mal hilft Hawkeye ihm nicht – dennoch, vielleicht denkt er, dass er das von ihm wollte.

„Da ist … eine ganze Menge Blut.“  
Matt atmet, lauscht wie der Bogenschütze näher kommt.  
„Nicht mehr als wenn du mir hilfst“, sagt er.  
„Ich habe dich nicht kritisiert“, gibt Hawkeye zurück. „Ich habe … es nur bemerkt.“  
Eine angenehme Stille erfüllt die Luft. Matt zählt jeden seiner Atemzüge, jeden seiner Herzschläge.  
„Warum hast du nicht geholfen?“, fragt er.  
„Du hast es ziemlich gut alleine hinbekommen“, antwortet der andere. „Wolltest du, dass ich helfe?“  
Mehr Schweigen. Hawkeyes ruhige Atmung ist entspannend.  
„Vielleicht“, gibt Matt zu, nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hat.  
„Ich kann es das nächste Mal tun.“  
„Okay“, sagt er.  
„Okay“, wiederholt der andere.


	4. 01x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das vierte Mal hat er Claires Blut an sich, und er weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

Hawkeyes Herzschlag ist eine willkommene Beruhigung.  
„Was für eine Nacht, hm?“, sagt der Bogenschütze, während er seine Zigarette wegschnippst.  
„Ja“, stimmt Matt zu, wartet auf ihn an seiner Seite. „Ich könnte hundert Jahre schlafen.“  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, gibt Hawkeye zu. „Aber?“  
Matt schüttelt den Kopf, versucht zu antworten, weiß nicht, was er sagen kann. Er denkt über all die Dinge nach, die er zu tu hat, Gedanken wie Motten ums Licht. Er weiß nicht, wie er sie ordnen kann.  
„Schhh …“, murmelt Hawkeye, nimmt sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, berühert seine Stirn mit seiner eigenen. „Hört auf mein Herz.“  
Matt tut es.  
Für den Moment ist alles okay.


	5. 01x05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das fünfte Mal trifft Hawkeye Matt Murdock – und stoppt ihn.

Matt springt auf und will zum Befragungszimmer, bereit etwas zu tun, obwohl er sich nicht sicher ist **was** , aber eine Hand nimmt seine eigene, und führt ihn von der Menschenmenge weg.  
„Lass mich gehen“, spuckt er aus.  
„Matt!“  
Er hält den Mund, sucht im Herzschlag die Bestätigung dafür, was die Stimme ihm bereits verraten hat – Hawkeye.  
„Was tust du hier?“, fragt er verwundert.  
„New York ist nicht nur deine Stadt“, sagt der Bogenschütze als Erklärung. „Es gibt … Dinge, um die ich mich nicht kümmern kann, und ich möchte sicher gehen, dass **du** es kannst.“  
„Was meinst du?“, fragt er.  
„Geh weg, ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken, Matt. Du wirst etwas dagegen tun, was passiert ist, aber nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.“  
Matt möchte etwas sagen, versucht sich irgendeine Art Erwiderung einfallen zu lassen, aber Hawkeye hat recht. Es gibt einen Grund, für die Existenz des Teufels, und er wird diese Art von Job nicht als Matt Murdock machen.


	6. 01x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das sechste Mal ist er dabei, zu zerbrechen.

Er möchte lachen. Er möchte weinen.  
Hawkeye schließt seine Arme enger um seinen Körper, und er klappt einfach nur gegen dessen Brust zusammen. Er fühlt nicht einmal mehr Schmerz. Er fühlt gar nichts.  
„So wollte ich es nicht machen“, murmelt er gegen seine Klamotten, er kann die Hysterie in seiner eigenen Stimme hören. „Ich wollte nichts von alle dem.“  
„Diese Dinge passieren selten wie geplant“, antwortet der Bogenschütze beruhigend, wobei dessen Lippen seine Haare streifen. Auf ihm lastet das ganze Gewicht des Teufels, aber es scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern. „Es ist egal, wie gut du den Plan organisierst, wie viele Gedanken du dir über die Details machst. Es wird immer etwas geben, dass nicht so ist, wie du es wolltest.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das weiter machen kann“, gibt Matt zu, und der andere lacht – Ein Lachen ohne jeglichen Humor oder Freude.  
„Also was? Du **musst** es tun.“  
Matt möchte schreien.


	7. 01x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das siebte Mal hat Stick ihn gerade verlassen. Erneut.

Ein leises Auftreten nähert sich von hinten, und für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt er, sicher, dass Stick zurückgekommen ist. Vielleicht um erneut zu kämpfen, vielleicht um sich zu entschuldigen, vielleicht … vielleicht … aber es ist nicht Stick.  
Hawkeye setzt sich auf die Couch, betrachtet sie Unordnung um ihn herum; Seine Atmung ist langsam, gezwungen entspannt, aber sein Herzschlag ist nicht ganz unter Kontrolle.  
„Ich weiß Bescheid über beschissene Mentoren, weißt du?“, sagt er mit falscher Belustigung in der Stimme.  
Und dann, in der Mitte von dem ganzen Chaos, in der Dunkelheit, in der Stille, zwischen seufzern und nur geflüsterten Worten – dann erzählt Haweye ihm von Trickshot und von Verrat, und Matt erzählt ihm von Stick und von Verlust.  
„Man sagt reden macht alles besser …“  
„Fühlst du dich besser?“  
Matt denkt darüber nach, schluckt, leckt sich über die Lippen – doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf.  
„Nein“, sagt er, beinahe hicksend. „Du?“  
Hawkeye schweigt, aber sein stockender Atem ist Antwort genug.


	8. 01x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das achte Mal geht alles zugrunde.

„Es wird dich eine menge kosten, das zu reparieren …“  
Matt weiß, dass es nicht seine beste Idee war, den Laptop zu zerstören, und er weiß, dass es kein gutes Zeichen ist, dass er nicht einmal gehört hat, wie Hawkeye seine Wohnung betreten hat, und er weiß, dass das was er in dieser Nacht getan hat nutzlos war, und es kümmert ihn nicht, es kümmert ihn nicht, es kümmert ihn nicht, denn die Welt um ihn herum zerbricht und jedes mal, wenn er etwas tut, was etwas Gutes zu bewirken scheint, macht er nur alles schlimmer, und alles geht zugrunde, und nichts tut was es tun sollte, und er schreit, und es kümmert ihn nicht, es kümmert ihn nicht, es kümme-  
„MATT!“  
„WAS?!“, schreit er. „WAS ZUR HÖLLE WILLST DU VON MIR?!“  
Und Hawkeye sagt nichts, er nimmt einfach nur sein Gesicht in seine Hände, zieht ihn näher, küsst seine feuchten Wangen, seine Lippen. Und ein weiteres mal klappt Matt in seinen Armen zusammen.


	9. 01x09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das neunte Mal ist Matt bereit, etwas schreckliches zu tun.

„Ich hätte dich nicht für einen religiösen Mann gehalten.“  
Hawkeye lacht.  
„Das bin ich nicht“, sagt er. „Bin ich nie gewesen.“ Er seufzt. „Aber … ich finde die Idee beruhigend, dass es da außer dem Leben noch etwas gibt, etwas, dass … all die Ungerechtigkeiten korrigieren wird.“  
Matt antwortet nicht – wenn es da etwas gibt, nach dem Tod, dann wird er in seiner Ewigkeit genauso zu Buße verdammt sein, wie er es in der Gegenwart ist.  
„Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, Matt“, flüstert der Bogenschütze in die Stille hinein. „Du bist kein Mürder. Geh keinen Pfad entlang, von dem du nicht in der Lage bist, ihn wieder zurückzulaufen.“ Ein Zögern, ein Zittern in seinem Herzschlag. „Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler, den ich gemacht habe.“  
Matt denkt nach über Karen und ihre Angst; über Claire und die Art wie sie versucht haben, sie zu verletzen; über Vlad und dessen Bruder. Über Foggy. Über den Tod. Über seine Stadt.  
„Was wenn es bereits zu spät ist?“  
Hawkeye zögert, und nimmt seine Hand zwischen seine eigenen.  
„Dann gehen wir gemeinsam durch die Hölle.“


	10. 01x10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das zehnte Mal ist Foggy gegangen.

„Wie viel hast du gehört?“, fragt Matt.  
Nur weil er den herzschlag des Bogenschützen nicht gehört hat, heißt das nicht, dass dieser nicht nah genug war.  
„Nicht viel“, antwortet der andere Ehrlich, und setzt sich neben ihn auf die Couch. „Ich habe allerdings gesehen, wie dein bester Freund in Tränen aufgelöst davongelaufen ist.“  
„Er hat das über mich herausgefunden“, flüstert Matt. „Es hat ihm nicht besonders gefallen.“ Hawkeye schweigt, und Matt weiß auch nicht, was er sonst noch sagen soll. „Ich war noch nie so alleine.“  
„Ich bin immer noch hier“, sagt Hawkeye. Und dann: „Clint Barton ist immer noch hier.“  
Es ist nicht gerecht, dass er, um seinen Namen zu erfahren, Foggy verliehen musste. Nicht einmal ansatzweise gerecht.


	11. 01x11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das elfte Mal küsst Matt ihn.

„Du bist verletzt, Matt, du solltest nicht herumrennen und der Held sein“, sagt Clint, während er seine Wunden versorgt.  
„Ich musste etwas erledigen“, sagt Matt.  
Stille.  
Clints Berührungen sind die eines Experten, aber nicht die eines Profis – nicht wie die von Claire.  
„Clairr ist weg“, flüstert er, obwohl Clint es bereits weiß. „Sie- sie konnte nicht-“  
„Ich weiß“, murmelt der andere.  
„Und Karen, sie- sie-“ Sie was? Er weiß es nicht einmal.  
Sie hat versucht ihn zu küssen. Hat sie versucht ihn zu küssen? Er ist sich nicht so sicher.  
Clint bewegt sich, um eine Wunde auf seiner Wange zu säubern, und er bewegt sich aus Instinkt, nimmt Clints Gesicht in seine Hände, und presst seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Clint reagiert nicht, aber sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich.  
„Clint du- du bist der einzige, der mich verstehen kann-“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das für eine Beziehung genug ist“, erwidert Clint halb lachend.  
„Ist es“, versichert Matt ihm.  
Als er ihn erneut küsst, küsst Clint zurück.


	12. 01x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das zwölfte Mal hat Clint ein Geständnis zu machen.

„Du bist hier-“  
„Wo sonst?“, fragt Clint lachend. „Keine Sorge, ich wäre nicht hier gewesen, wenn du in Begleitung gewesen wärst.“  
„Ich will nicht-“, sagt Matt. Bricht ab. „Ich möchte dich nicht geheim halten.“  
Clint atmet tief ein. Er steht auf, nähert sich ihm. Seine Hand ist warm, als er Matts nimmt. Sein Herz schlägt wie verrückt.  
„Foggy akzeptiert deine Identität immer nicht, ich … denke nicht, dass es ihm helfen würde wenn er erfährt, dass du-“  
„Einen Mann triffst?“  
„Einen Avenger.“  
… oh..  
„Gibt- gibt es da etwas, das du mir sagen musst?“  
„Wenn du zuhören möchtest“, murmelt Clint besorgt.  
Matt umfasst seine Hand fester.  
„Das will ich.“  
Clints Herzschlag beruhigt sich ein wenig.


	13. 01x13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das dreizehnte Mal feiern sie.

Matt hat Angst. Er ist nicht an **das hier** gewöhnt, er weiß nicht, was er tun soll.  
Foggy und Karen lachen, aber er interessiert sich nur für den Herzschlag, der gerade hereingekommen ist.  
Er atmet ein, setzt sich aufrechter hin – Clint nähert sich ihnen, mindestens genauso unsicher.  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr jemanden kennenlernt“, sagt er zu seinen Freunden – Clint ist genau neben ihm. „Clint, das sind Foggy und Karen-“ Vielleicht hätte er ihn grüßen sollen, bevor er ihn vorstellt. Ihn die anderen grüßen lassen sollen. „Karen, Foggy, er ist-“ Mein Freund? Fester Freund? Partner? „Clint.“ Er nimmt dessen Hand, versucht mit Taten zu erklären, was ihm als Worte im Hals stecken geblieben ist.  
„Oh“, murmelt Karen. Foggys Herz schlägt überrascht.  
„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen“, sagt Foggy.  
„Wie- wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“, fragt Karen.  
Sie haben sich keine Geschichte ausgedacht. Mist. Matt fühlt sich, als müsse er sich übergeben, und Clints Gegenwart ist nicht so beruhigend, wie er es gerne hätte.  
„Es ist zufällig passiert“, antwortet der Bogenschütze simpel. „Es war … das Beste, das mir je passiert ist.“  
Matt denkt daran, wie Hawkeye ihm in schwierigen Situationen geholfen hat, wie Clint an seiner Seite gestanden hat, als seine Welt auseinanderbrach.  
„Für mich auch.“  
Und Clint küsst ihn.  
Und Foggy und Karen lachen.  
Und Fisk sitzt hinter Gittern.  
Und alles ist okay.


End file.
